versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles II of England
|house = Stuart|affiliations = Kingdom of England Kingdom of France|starring = Daniel Lapaine|birth_name = |full_name = |title(s) = - King of England - King of Scotland - King of Ireland - Prince of England|predecessor = Charles I|successor = James II|dies = February 6, 1685|birthplace = St James's Palace, London, England|current_location = |hair_color = |spouse = |eye_color = |title2 = |height = 1,85 m / 6″1|birth name = Charles Stuart, Prince of England|full name = Charles II of England|originally from = England|eye color = Green|hair color = Brown|Spouse = Catherine of Braganza|image2 = Charless.jpeg|current location = Palace of Whitehall, London, England|episode count = 1|first episode = Etiquette|last episode = Etiquette|signature = 140px|irl = History‘s Charles II of England}}'''Charles II is the King of England, the elder brother of Henriette of England and Louis XIV‘s cousin. He residences in the Palace of Whitehall in London. Personality N/A Biography Charles II Charles II was born under the star of Venus on the 29th of May 1630. His father was Charles I of England, Scotland and Ireland and his mother was the French catholic princess Henrietta Marie. His mother lamented his swarthy complexion (inherited from the medicis) and would later criticise him for inheriting the temperament of his grandfather Henry IV of France. Charles' childhood was idealic but his teenaged years were tumultuous as his father went to war with his subjects in a conflict that became known as The English Civil War. From the age of twelve, Charles was present at key battles and remained a prominent figure throughout the war until he was sent abroad to rally support for his father to regain his throne. In 1649 King Charles I was beheaded and the monarchy disbanded in Britain rendering Charles as King Charles II; a king without a throne. Charles travelled the courts of Europe looking for support or charity. He visited his mother and youngest sister Minette whom had sought refugee at the court of Louis XIV. Charles became enamoured with French fashion, decor, culture and particular the ladies of the French court. He made overtures to Montespan (which were rejected) and was involved with so many ladies that he was asked to leave the French court. He continued to travel around Europe for the next eleven years as Britain remained a republic. However in 1660 the monarchy was restored in England and Charles was invited back to rule the country. [[Season One|'Season One']] Charles II, though mentioned a handful of times throughout the first and second seasons, appears in just one episode of the first season in episode 9. Louis realizes he needs the aid of England if his ambitions to conquer Holland are to be achieved and needs to act fast before William of Orange becomes a king himself. As such Louis sends Henriette to negotiate an alliance with her older brother with hopes that Charles strengthen his relations with Rome and money will be enough. However despite being happy to see his younger sister he is not open to aiding France as he believe England’s get very little in return. Henritte however is able to accept an alliance for payment of two million crowns as she reminds him that England is bankrupt due to a widespread plague and the great fire of London. Charles agrees to the alliance and accepts his sister’s term Later on William of Orange confronts Charles about his potential alliance with France and his alliance to Holland. Charles informs William that he did no such thing and in fact was offering his young niece Mary’s hand to marriage with William. Despite this Charles still aids his cousin Louis’ conquest of the Dutch Republic Notes N/A Historical Facts * He had no legitimate children but had numerous children from his many mistresses. Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Kingdom of England Category:Nobles Category:House of Stuart Category:Season One Category:Crown Royals